


Lost and Found

by Kurisuta



Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Sango, Being Lost, F/M, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sango is lost in modern day Tokyo and she went to the wrong shrine. She meets Tohru and her friends at the Cemetary and finds herself invited to stay with them.
Relationships: Sohma Yuki/Sango (Inuyasha)





	Lost and Found

Sango looked around.

She’d fallen down the well and gotten lost.

She made her way to a shrine, thinking to find Kagome, but it was the wrong one.

There was a group there, paying respects at the Cemetery.

Sango went over to one of them, a silver haired, handsome boy, to ask directions.

“Do you know the way to Higurashi Shrine?” Sango said.

“There’s no shrine with that name in Tokyo.” The boy said.

“Are you lost?” The girl said, bowing. “I am Honda Tohru. This is Uotani Arisa, Hanajima Saki, and Sohma Kyo and Yuki.”

The two glared at each other, not liking being grouped together.

“Can she stay with us?” Tohru asked them.

“Ah ask the writer.” Uo said. “I’m sure he won’t mind another girl.”

The two boys exchanged nervous looks.

“I-I don’t want to impose.” Sango said. “I just need to find Higurashi Shrine.”

“Let us help you.” Yuki said. “It will be alright. Just come with us.”

Sango gulped. “Ah. Ok.”

Damn. He was stronger than any demon. Mesmerizing.


End file.
